Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of preventing and treating heart disease and cerebrovascular disease, and more particularly to a traditional Chinese medicine complex composite for significantly improving high density lipoprotein (HDL) concentration in serum and a preparation method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
High density lipoprotein (HDL) is a serum protein with the smallest particles mainly translated in liver and small intestine. In 1975, the American doctor Miler firstly discovered the anti-atherosclerosis factor HDL and disclosed that hyperlipidemia is not the only cause of coronary heart diseases, decreasing of HDL may be an important or critical aetiological agent of coronary heart disease.
In 1985, American doctors Brown and Goustein disclose metabolic mechanism of HDL in a new perspective as follows. HDL is capable of actuating reverse cholesterol transport, by which the trashes in the blood and the tissue such as cholesterol are carried via reverse transport to the liver for decomposition to be eliminated out of the human body in a reversal direction. Furthermore, HDL has a plurality of beneficial effects such as changing bad effects of endothelium, decreasing platelet aggregation and inhibiting oxidation of LDL (low density lipoprotein). The two doctors are awarded with the Nobel Prize in Medicine due to the outstanding contribution.
In recent years, studies have shown that HDL has the definite effects of anti-atherosclerosis and is capable of “absorbing” cholesterol in the atherosclerosis vascular wall to be transported to the liver for metabolic clearance. It is proved by arteriography that the content of HDL has significantly negative correlation with severity of stenosis of the arterial lumen, thus the HDL has the laudatory title of vascular scavenger. The international medical community clearly realized that whoever improves the HDL, who solves the problem of the coronary heart disease or even the cerebrovascular disease, and thus who can prolong lifespan of the human beings by several decades in theory.
In 2006, a plurality of medical centers from five countries and regions of China, America, England and etc researched improving oral niacin and simvastatin to increase HDL and decrease in serum. The research lasted for 4 years and over thirty thousand patients with coronary heart disease were observed. In the large-sample, random, double-blind research with the comparison of placebo. A plurality of evidences of evidence-based medicine proves that oral niacin and simvastatin does not have satisfying effect on increasing the HDL in blood. Currently, there is not a satisfying medicine capable of improving the HDL in serum. Thus, based on the great treasury of traditional Chinese medicine, it is necessary to take advantage of the traditional Chinese medicines in treating various chronic diseases, so as to discover and research a traditional Chinese medicine complex composite for significantly improving high density lipoprotein (HDL) concentration in serum and a preparation method thereof.